


if i fall asleep quickly

by dokyungskz



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lockdown Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Roommates to lovers, Sort Of, Strangers to Friends to Roommates to Lovers, Yongha Misses Yohan, aka in the pandemic, happy yongha day, lol, set in 2020/2021, soft!yongyoh, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungskz/pseuds/dokyungskz
Summary: “Good night, babe,” Yongha whispers, even if he knows Yohan is fast asleep. “I love you. And I miss you. More than you know.”
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. (even for a minute)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY YONGHA DAY <3
> 
> title from wei's hug you!
> 
> (also, the first two chapters are relatively Tame and Soft. chapter 1 is completely fluff, chapter 2 has some cursing + mentions of nsfw + light making out. only the last chapter will have smut !)

There’s a quiet comfort in the way his boyfriend’s chest rise and falls as he sleeps, Yongha thinks, even miles away and through the pixelated screen of his outdated iPhone. He should be asleep right now too, curled up in the familiar warmth of his too-big-for-one-person bed. Instead, he watches, fascinated, as Yohan mumbles quietly in his sleep. ****

It’s low enough that Yongha can’t quite pick up the words through his earphones, but he sees the way the younger’s lips move in his sleep. Years of being with each other have taught him enough. Kim Yohan is a sleep-talker.

Yongha smiles, ever fond, as he burrows deeper in the layers of blanket he’s buried in, and it’s warm warm warm, but there’s a chill in his bones no blanket can take away. It’s the same chill that keeps him awake and FaceTiming his sleeping boyfriend, the same chill that makes his queen-size feel like a California king bed.

And god, wasn’t he just the biggest drama queen, channeling his inner Rihanna.

But he couldn’t be blamed, honestly, not seeing your boyfriend even once in the span of ten months was enough to make anyone just a little bit dramatic. All things considered he was handling everything pretty well, when prior to the pandemic they had seen each other almost every single day for the past three years.

Before they were boyfriends, they were roommates at the freshman dorms of their university, and by the time their sophomore year rolled around they were sharing a tiny apartment off-campus with two other friends.

Yohan was a constant presence in Yongha’s life; the bright smile that greeted him at 8 AM when he was running late for his 7:30 class, the warm hug that greeted him after a long day of juggling work at the library and the mountain of calculus homework that should have been illegal for a struggling university student that just wanted to study Business.

Why a Business major had to figure out the way derivatives worked, neither of them knew, but Yongha knew that everything would be fine as long as he had Yohan laughing beside him over a box of pepperoni pizza.

And if somewhere along the way, Yongha fell in love with his roommate, then that was nobody’s business but theirs. It was a walking cliché, the kind of fanfiction-like plot their housemate Seokhwa loved to cry over at 3 AM, going from strangers to roommates to friends to lovers. But it felt right. Sure, Yongha was afraid and unsure at first, distancing himself from the other just to set his feelings straight. Once Yohan realized what was happening, though, all of Yongha’s fears seemed silly in hindsight.

The taller had confronted him on a Saturday morning, right in the doorway of their shared bathroom. Yongha had startled, not expecting anyone else to be awake, and his eyes widened even more when he realized it was the exact person he’d been avoiding for days. He realized it would have been impossible to avoid him any longer though, seeing that they lived together. What he didn’t expect was Yohan’s knowing smile, and a gentle hand resting atop his bed head.

“Yongha,” Yohan all but cooed at him. Yongha had stiffened, then, the proximity just a little bit dizzying after coming to terms with his feelings for his friend. Suddenly he was hyperaware of every little thing. The sound of Seokhwa snoring softly in the room across the hall. The way Yohan towered over him; head tilted so he could look him in the eye. The sound of Junseo, their other housemate, finally awake and tinkering around in their kitchen, no doubt getting ready to cook them all breakfast. The warmth of Yohan’s hand on his head, his other hand awkwardly hovered mid-air, unsure of where to go.

Yongha had to step back a little, then, walking back into the bathroom he was just about to exit. Yohan had pouted a little in that cute way of his, before he dropped his hands to scratch awkwardly at the back of his head.

“I know you’re avoiding me,” Yohan had said.

Too dazed to lie, Yongha had replied with a short nod of his head and a, “I guess I am.”

Yohan had pouted again. One more pout, Yongha had thought, and I’m going to kiss him right on that pretty little mouth of his.

Before Yongha could act on his dumb impulse, Yohan had begun to talk, mumbling words in rapid-fire and in small font, the way he did when he was nervous.

“Daehyeon hyung told me you were avoiding me and I didn’t want to believe his answer at first when I asked him why, because he told me you just realized you had feelings for me, and he didn’t want to be the one to tell me but he knows if he didn’t say anything then you wouldn’t tell me at all because everyone knows you’re bad at communication especially when you’re unsure, Yong, but I don’t want you to be unsure because I really, really like you too.”

Yongha had stared up at him in shock, jaw dropping open for a few seconds. And then, “I’m going to kill Daehyeon hyung.”

Yohan had pouted down at him in confusion, and it had taken all of Yongha’s willpower not to stand on his tiptoes and kiss the taller senseless. He had rolled his eyes instead, fond but just a little bit exasperated at the situation. “I do like you, Yohan-ah. And we should talk about this. But I’m going to kill Daehyeon hyung for telling you first.”

Yohan had let out a startled laugh, then suddenly Yongha was being swept up into an all too warm (but familiar, and sorely missed after days of deprivation) hug.

“No killing sprees yet, please. I still need to make you my boyfriend,” Yohan had whispered.

That was ages ago, at least to Yongha. They’re still in their third year of university, but the time they’ve spent together has taught him a lot. More than anything, he learns that communication is hard but not having each other was harder. So Yongha and Yohan do their best, Yongha all the more because of his penchant for avoiding anything that required confrontation, but they try. Talking about feelings was scary, but once Yongha started there was no stopping him, and with time he’d grown more open with his boyfriend.

The problem, now, was the distance. It was trivial, Yongha knew. People were sick and dying and suffering and it was unsafe, and he was so grateful to be alive and healthy along with everyone else he loved. But god he wished he was quarantined at their apartment. Instead, he was stuck in his childhood home, having taken a quick vacation when suddenly the entire country was placed under lockdown.

The first few months had been scary, and Yongha was glad his parents had him to do errands outside instead of going out themselves. Almost a year later, their small town had all but gone back to normal. They were careful, still, but now his parents could go out freely.

The same could not be said for the big city where Yohan and Junseo and Seokhwa were still stuck in the apartment. It was less strict, for sure, but the three never dared going outside for longer than necessary, the city folk a little too reckless, a little too careless.

Even so, Yongha wished he were there. Or anywhere with Yohan, if he were to be honest. Instead, all he has is nightly FaceTime calls and virtual kisses and falling asleep to the static sound of Yohan singing to him.

Suddenly, a movement on the screen catches Yongha’s attention. Yohan had shifted around too much and his phone had fallen from its perch, now probably face down on the bed. That was Yongha’s cue to end the call.

“Good night, babe,” Yongha whispers, even if he knows the younger is fast asleep. “I love you. And I miss you. More than you know.”


	2. (stay a little longer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> yongha calls his parents eomma and appa because I’ve always found it inconsistent when people use hyung in kpop rpf but don’t use other terms so … i’m sorry if that bothers you ? also, rated M for language and slight mentions of nsfw but nothing graphic! 

Yongha wakes up the next day bright and early like he has for the past ten months of living with his parents. There’s something about being back in the house you grew up in after so long of being away – surrounded by your parents and the same neighbors that saw you through all the awkward and rebellious stages of your life, that gives Yongha a sense of responsibility.

He hovers around that awkward space of wanting to be doted upon by his parents, but also wanting to prove that he’s a sensible adult that survived all the years of college without supervision. So for the past few months, his biggest challenge (aside from missing his boyfriend, but whatever…) comes in the form of waking up at the asscrack of dawn to help his mother water her plants. 

It’s the least he can do, Yongha thinks, especially because they’re feeding big ol’ adult him for free.

Today is no exception, and he’s walking down the stairs at quarter to seven, half-awake while the other half of his brain struggles to leave behind traces of the dream he had.

(If it was a wet dream about Yohan, that’s absolutely nobody’s business.)

Unlike most days, Yongha is greeted by the sight of balloons haphazardly stuck to their ceiling and a pop of confetti as he reaches their kitchen.

“Happy birthday!”

His parents greet him, wide smiles on their faces, and Yongha feels himself tear up a little bit at the surprise. He wasn’t expecting anything for his 22nd birthday, too old to really feel any excitement at the idea of birthdays.

If anything, he was dreading the day, as it meant he was another year closer to finally graduating university which meant he would have to find a job soon and he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do with his life so – was he really about to have an existential crisis on his birthday?

Seemingly unaware of his turmoil but sensing his tears, his mother gives him a hug. She’s a whole head and a half shorter than him, the way most moms are, so he bends down to wrap his arms around her as well, wiping stray tears in the process.

From across the room, his dad grins at him. “Happy birthday, Yongha-ya. It’s not much but we hope you like our surprise.”

He notices the breakfast on the table then, all his favorite breakfast food somehow present. As he lets go of his mom to walk to his dad and give him a hug as well, Yongha smiles in what he only hopes could convey how thankful he is to spend this day with them. “I love it appa, thank you.”

A few more thank you’s and I love you’s and kisses on the cheek are exchanged, Yongha’s parents never ones to shy away from expressing their affection. He had grown up in a happy household, arguments between his parents few and far in between, and he had been raised on physical touch as a love language.

He wouldn’t call his parents his best friends, but he was loved, doted on, and raised well enough to recognize that he was extremely lucky to have them. Even when he came out to them as bisexual in his junior year of high school, they had nothing but love and support for him.

And when he brought home his first boyfriend the night of their senior prom, his mother had been nothing short of welcoming. Although his dad had played the role of the scary father that wanted the best for his son, Yongha saw the happy glint in his eyes as he watched Yongha and his date.

As they finally sit and eat breakfast, his mother smiles widely at him. “Your halmeoni and some others sent you a few gifts, sweetie,” she says. “Your appa and I have one as well, but it will probably come later in the day.”

“You really didn’t have to, eomma. I’m too old for gifts now,” Yongha laughs. He accepts the red envelopes handed to him anyway, thankful that his relatives even thought of him at a time like this.

His mom chuckles as well, reaching across the table to pile his favorite French toast on his plate. At the head of the table, his father begins to sip his cup of coffee while opening the local paper.

For a moment the Yoo kitchen is silent save for the sound of them eating until Yongha’s dad speaks up. “Ah, Yongha, your mother and I will be out the whole day,” he says, placing the paper down to look at his son. “I got the confirmation late last night that our dentist is free today. We’ll have to get tested before we see them for our 3 PM appointment, then we’ll spend who knows how long at the chair. We haven’t gotten our teeth checked in ages.”

Yongha’s mom hums in agreement. “We didn’t want to leave you all alone on your birthday, sweetie, but we’ve been trying to book an appointment for months now.”

“No, don’t worry about me!” Yongha exclaims. He rolls his eyes fondly at his parents, scoffing lightly. “I’m literally twenty-two, you guys. I can survive a birthday on my own, it’s no big deal.”

“That’s exactly what I told your mom,” his dad quips. They share a look, both men laughing at the exasperated but fond look on his mother’s face.

“Well,” Yongha’s mom replies, sticking her nose up in the air. “I invited your Donghan hyung over, and I’ll be leaving my card, so you two can have a boys afternoon and order in for lunch.”

Yongha grins at that. Donghan was the second son of their next-door neighbor, the Kims, and Yongha’s best friend. The two have been inseparable since they were tiny children still learning to walk, and they watched each other grow through failed grades and peculiar hobbies and heartbreak. They only parted ways after Donghan finished high school, the older having gotten a full-ride scholarship to a prestigious performing arts school in the US, leaving Yongha to struggle through university in Seoul alone.

The distance meant nothing to the two friends, though, and it was actually Donghan coming home after his graduation that made Yongha take a quick vacation the weekend of the lockdown.

“I’d love that, eomma. Thank you!”

His dad chuckles at his enthusiasm, taking a sip of his coffee. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Well.

Yongha can only hope that throwing darts at balloons stuck to the ceiling is something his dad would do because that’s exactly what the boys find themselves doing.

It’s one o’clock, they’d finally finished eating the two boxes of chicken and pizza they ordered, and Yongha’s parents left for the dentist three hours ago. They’re bored out of their minds, lazily throwing darts (which they had somehow dug from a box of childhood toys beneath Yongha’s bed) at the balloons they’d struggled to remove from the kitchen ceiling _and then_ stick to Yongha’s bedroom ceiling.

Sure, they could have stuck the balloons to the wall instead, but where was the fun in that? 

Frankly, the two have exhausted all the fun ideas they had in the span of ten months, and now all they’re left with is each other’s company. It’s not bad company, Yongha thinks, but he is beginning to grow tired of seeing his best friend’s face.

Especially when said best friend was, once again, waxing poetic about some girl he had fallen in love with. Over Tinder.

God save Yoo Yongha from his flaming heterosexual best friend.

“ – and I’d send her a dick pic, Yong, honestly! All she has to do is ask. I’d wear a skirt for her if she wanted me to,” Donghan whines, flopping on to his belly on the hardwood floor.

Yongha shudders, and not the good kind, at the image of his best friend in a skirt, and blindly feels around his bed for a plushie to throw at the older. “Dude, I genuinely do not want to hear this,” Yongha deadpans.

Donghan groans again. “You wouldn’t understand because you’re in a _relationship_! You don’t understand the pains of being single, Yoo.”

“Then ask her out, Kim!” Yongha tosses another plushie at him. “Fucking dumb ass,” Yongha mutters under his breath. Fondly, of course, because his best friend might be stupid and hetero as fuck but he loved him anyway.

“I heard that,” Donghan says, looking up from his perch on the floor to glare at Yongha. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday or I would have bitten your ass already.”

“Gross, hyung,” Yongha guffaws. “Leave me out of your weird kinks!”

They look at each other, then burst out into laughter.

(Because they both know that between the two of them, someone _does_ have weird kinks. But it sure as hell isn’t Donghan.)

Their laughter is cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing, and Donghan jumps off the floor so fast he gives Yongha a whiplash.

“Your gift is here!” the older exclaims, jumping up and down like the overgrown puppy he is. The birthday boy stares at him in confusion, which causes Donghan to stop jumping and groan. “Didn’t your parents mention they have a gift coming for you today?”

At the explanation, Yongha recalls his mom mentioning something over breakfast but his lightbulb moment is interrupted by the bell ringing again, this time accompanied by a knock.

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it, just stay right there birthday boy,” Donghan says in a hyperactive rush, running out of the room and down the stairs so fast Yongha worries he might trip.

He hears their front door open, and then he thinks he hears a muffled groan then some hushed voices.

He hears the door fall shut and it’s silent again. Weird, Yongha thinks. Donghan should have rushed upstairs with his gift by now. He waits a few seconds, and when it’s silent for another beat too long, he warily gets off his bed.

Walking down the stairs, Yongha calls out to his best friend. “Yah, Kim! Get your ugly ass back upstairs!”

Just as he turns the corner leading to their front door, he hears a gentle laugh and an all too familiar voice.

“I think you’re looking for the wrong Kim.”

Yongha freezes.

Because he knows this voice.

Knows it like he knows all the words to Blink-182’s I Miss You, his top song on Spotify for 2020, which he spent 30,748 minutes listening to.

He knows this voice in all its forms, knows what it sounds like when it’s late at night and sleep tugs at him, knows what it sounds like whispering sweet nothings in his ear pressed together in the tight fit of a subway car, knows what it sounds like from a thousand miles away.

Yongha rounds the corner, faces the front door he’s walked past every single day for the past ten months, the very same door he’s walked past for the first eighteen years of his life.

He freezes. Opens his mouth to speak, but words fail him. He closes his mouth, knows he looks like a gaping fish. He opens it again, but instead of words, he lets out an unexpected sob.

And then he promptly falls to his ass, his knees turning to jelly and giving up on him.

Because at his front door stands none other than Kim Yohan.

His boyfriend yelps as he crumples to the floor, and in a perfect world, Yohan would have reached him just in time to save his butt from the cold and cruel fate of hitting the hardwood floor. Alas, this was the real world, and at the back of his mind, Yongha has a fleeting image of his ass being bruised in the most unsexy way possible as he lands on his hind and feels a jolt of pain.

The pain is forgotten when Yohan reaches him, kneeling gently on the floor beside him because he’s not an overdramatic idiot, thank you very much, and scooping Yongha into a tight hug.

“Baby, don’t cry,” Yohan murmurs into his hair as he rubs comforting circles on his back. “If I’d known this is how you would react, I wouldn’t have come.”

His words only make Yongha cry even more, the older moving to clutch his shoulders like a lifeline. Like if he didn’t hold on tight enough, Yohan would slip away from him or he would wake up and find that it was all a cruel dream.

Yongha should be worried about more important things, like making sure his boyfriend was safe and healthy and had gotten a swab test before coming to see him and that he was sanitized and clean before being swept into his arms. He knows this, but he’s so overwhelmed at the sight of Yohan that all rationality flies out the window and all he knows is the arms wrapped around him.

Yongha gives himself a few more minutes of hiccupping into his boyfriend’s shirt, now thoroughly soaked with his sweat and tears and snot, before he slowly moves to pull away.

“Hi,” he whispers, voice hoarse from crying. Yohan looks at him, so much love in his eyes, and it’s the same way Yohan has looked at him these past few months through their pixelated calls, but this time it’s real and in the flesh.

Yongha’s breath stutters, another sob threatening to escape his lips, but instead he pulls the younger into a proper hug.

They’re kneeling on the floor of the Yoo’s hallway, not the most comfortable or romantic of positions, but Yongha wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Yohan pulls away first this time, smiling softly. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“You’re my parents’ gift?” Yongha asks, realization dawning on him.

Chuckling, Yohan nods at him. “Yup, we’ve been planning this since last month.”

“Last…month?” Yongha gapes at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. Yohan nods again, reaching forward to lightly push the older’s mouth closed.

“Last month,” Yohan confirms. “Your moping around the house wasn’t as subtle as you thought. They knew you missed me but they didn’t want you coming back to the city just yet. So they…”

“They invited you over?” Yongha exclaims, incredulous. Yohan grins. He missed his cute boyfriend and his dramatic ass.

“Exactly. I have some clothes and everything packed with me. I even have some of your things!”

At this, Yongha perks up even more, quickly hoisting himself off the floor. “Did you bring my notebooks and all my pens?”

Nodding, Yohan picks himself up as well. He takes Yongha’s hand and pulls him to the driveway where his car is parked.

Together, they bring all their things to the spare bedroom upstairs, Yongha’s hand never leaving Yohan’s. His mother was cleaning their guest bedroom for an actual reason, Yongha realizes, and not just for the sake of cleaning.

After two trips up and down, they finally sit together in the comfort of Yongha’s room. It was only thirty minutes past two, and Yohan was clean and sanitized already. He’d also changed out of his tear-stained shirt into something more comfortable to wear at home.

 _Home._ Yohan was in Yongha’s home. The house he grew up in, the bed he slept in as a child. It was a comforting sight, to say the least.

Yongha plays gently with Yohan’s fingers, still not letting go of the younger’s hands. They sit side by side, backs resting on the headboard of Yongha’s bed, thighs pressed together.

They don’t talk, simply content to sit in each other’s presence after so long of having to stare at computer screens and iPhones to see each other. It was nice, to simply exist, to simply be, with the other right by their side.

After a moment, Yongha lets his head fall on Yohan’s shoulder, the past hour of crying and overwhelming emotions finally catching up to him. Yohan presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head, burying his face in Yongha’s hair.

“Did you wash your hair today, birthday boy?”

Yongha lifts his head to glare at his boyfriend, failing to do so when he’s met with a mouthful of Yohan’s hair, the taller of the two finding his way to Yongha’s shoulder this time. He groans instead, swatting at Yohan’s thigh. “Of course, idiot. Unlike some people, I regularly wash my hair.”

“Right, if you say so,” Yohan snickers at him, having moved on from his hair sniffing session to nosing along the side of Yongha’s neck.

“Weirdo,” Yongha murmurs, reaching over to poke Yohan on the belly.

“Your weirdo,” the younger whispers against Yongha’s skin, lips pressed lightly to his pulse point. Yohan shuffles around a bit until he finds himself in a comfortable position facing Yongha, grinning when he catches sight of the older’s quickly reddening ears. “You okay, baby?”

Yongha gulps, an audible sound in the silence of the room. “Yup – uh just, yup. Yup. I’m okay, babe.”

“You sure?” Yohan asks again as he presses soft, fleeting kisses to the spot where Yongha’s jaw meets his neck. The spot he knows is Yongha’s weakness.

Breath hitching, Yongha reaches out to grasp Yohan’s leg, hand landing on his thigh and squeezing hard.

“Yohan-ah,” Yongha says, voice lower than he probably intended. “Stop teasing, babe.”

At his words, Yohan giggles and makes quick work of moving himself to sit on the older’s lap. They both smile to themselves, the outcome of Yohan’s teasing predictable but never one they grew tired of.

"Hi,” Yohan says from his perch on Yongha’s lap. There’s a sweet smile on his face, his eyes lit up, and Yongha’s heart clenches at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

When he fell asleep last night, the thought of seeing Yohan in the flesh – being able to hold him, trace the moles on his face, and push his hair back for him, seemed like an impossible dream. He never dared let his mind wander that far, knowing that if he thought of it he would fixate on it so much it would be impossible to live without it happening.

Little did he know that just hours later, the other would be driving three hours straight to finally be with him. Little did he know that just hours later, he’d be holding the younger in his arms, nothing but love and the feeling of finally being _home home home._

“You come here often?” Yongha looks up at Yohan with a faux sleazy grin, effectively ruining the sweet moment.

They both burst into laughter at the very on-brand line from Yongha, but as their laughter subsides they’re back to staring at each other with soft smiles.

If either of their housemates saw them right now, they’d definitely be getting an earful of “get a room!” yelled at them.

Not because they were being inappropriate or horny or showing too much PDA, definitely not, but because, and to quote Kim Junseo, “the two of you stare at each other so much and it’s not even eye-fucking, which, honestly, hyungs that would have been better! Instead you stare at each other like you’re so disgustingly in love and it makes me want to poke my eyes out. No offense, though, hyungs.”

As Yongha looks up at the beautiful man sat comfortably in his lap with a fond smile, the said man looks down at him, lips slowly forming into a pout.

Yohan lets out a deep sigh, pout intensifying. “I missed you so fucking much, Yoo Yongha.”

Yongha is glad that they’re boyfriends now, because he can finally kiss away Yohan’s stupidly adorable pouts. He gently cups Yohan’s face with both his hands, lightly squishing his cheeks together and making him pout even more.

Slowly, Yohan’s eyes flutter close, relaxing in the older’s hold.

Slowly, Yongha brings Yohan closer to him, and the younger follows, pliant in his hands.

When Yongha is satisfied with the distance, barely a few inches of space left between them, his own eyes flutter shut.

“Kim Yohan, I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Yohan nods slowly, breathing out a quiet “please, baby.”

The kiss is gentle. It’s slow and soft, and it’s the perfect mix of overwhelming and not enough. It’s not the kiss of a touch-starved man, not what they were expecting, not after being away from each other for so long. But it is. It is gentle, and as Yongha tilts his head just a little to better angle the kiss, he feels a tear move past his cheek.

Except it’s not his. It’s Yohan’s. And just as he’s about to pull away and check on his boyfriend, he’s kept in place by a firm grip on both his wrists. So instead he stays put, moving his hands from Yohan’s face to his waist instead, rubbing comforting circles with the pad of his thumbs.

After a while, Yohan pulls away from the kiss, cheeks tear-stained but eyes shining with happiness. Yongha sees it, and he knows the exact same look is mirrored on his face.

Minus the tears, because he was past that.

Yongha doesn’t mind though. If anything he’s a little glad for the waterworks, as he leans forward to press butterfly kisses all over Yohan’s face, heart swelling at the thought of his usually reserved boyfriend shedding a few happy tears for him.

It’s a testament to how much they miss each other; how the distance has truly, really made their hearts grow fonder. Instead of the aching cold, Yongha is now warm all over. It’s warm as he presses a kiss over every single mole adorning Yohan’s face, warm as he leans back in to capture the taller’s lips in another slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] this was originally only two chapters long, and this chapter was supposed to have smut in it. i’ve decided to move the smut to another chapter, just in case there are people who don’t want to read it :DD last chapter will be out soon <3
> 
> also, happy 100 days to wei my bestest boys !  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> i have tons of other wips but for some reason i came up with this Entirely Brand New plot thing for yongha's birthday ... oops. also, this has a part two which will be up as soon as i finish it! i just wanted to post this before yongha day ended owo please leave a kudos if you liked this and maybe a comment i love validation HEHE <3
> 
> EDIT: i lied. it's three chapters woops


End file.
